Trois ans
by Woor Energy
Summary: Une engueulade de famille, des aveux, et il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour rapprocher deux membres du clan des Sommet ! One-Shot Lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Gothique/L'Homme à la Cravate.


_Yop !_  
_Sachez que je n'assume pas ce texte. voila, c'est dit. De plus, j'ai vraiment hésité à le poster, mais une gentille fangirl du nom de Raptor Jé- Titipo m'a donné son avis, et du coup, ça m'a encouragé à le faire ^^ Merci encore à toi, jeune padawan ! T'as été vraiment super cool, sur le coup !_

_Brefouille..._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Mathieu observa les différents avis et critiques sur la dernière vidéo qu'il avait sorti. La première analyse sur cette publicité hongroise sur le viol avait animé de tels débats dans les commentaires ! Et il y avait de quoi, lui-même avait piqué une crise devant son écran dès le premier visionnage. Alexis avait d'ailleurs frôlé la crise cardiaque en l'entendant.  
Mais il y avait surtout beaucoup d'avis positifs sur cet épisode, et ça lui faisait tellement plaisir... Ses abonnés étaient vraiment adorables (je ne dis pas ça pour moi, voyons.)

Le Youtuber sentit son chat bondir sur lui et s'installer tranquillement sur ses genoux, et ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Sourire qui se dissipa bien vite quand il vit une croix sataniste noire incrustée dans son pelage blanc et soyeux. Et qui dit croix sataniste dit...

"GOTHIQUE !"

Celui-ci, à l'entente de son nom, monta les escaliers sans se presser et entra dans la piaule de son Créateur. Ce dernier, le visage bouillant de rage, se leva de sa chaise de bureau -faisant tomber son pauvre chaton à terre- et fixa le Gothique droit dans les yeux.

"C'est TOI qui a dessiné un croix sataniste sur Wi-Fi ?!

-Oui. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire à ce que je vois" Déclara-t-il en prenant l'animal dans ses bras, celui-ci se mettant à ronronner.

Mathieu resta muet un instant, fixant d'un air hébété le psychopathe gratter l'arrière du crâne de la créature maléfique, avant de secouer la tête.

"Nan mais ça va pas pas bien ?! T'as pas à faire ça à Wi-Fi, même s'il s'en fout !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Souffla-t-il en sortant de la pièce et en redescendant les marches.

-Hé ! Reste-là, j'ai pas fini !"

L'interpellé fit la sourde oreille et se contenta de se poser (oklm- /SBAFF/) sur le canapé du salon, entre l'Homme à la Cravate et le Hippie, ce dernier marmonnant on ne sait quelles prières envers quelques hippocampes multicolores jouant du tam-tam.  
Mathieu se planta devant son double aux vêtements sombres, l'air furieux, et l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-J'trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

-Putain mais c'est un chat ! T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?!

-Si je te dis que c'est la deuxième solution tu vas encore t'énerver.

-Il y a de quoi, merde !"

Ils continuèrent de se disputer pendant quelques minutes, l'un hurlant son mécontentement, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge, l'autre restant tout à fait calme, habitué aux colères puériles de son Créateur. Le fautif d'ailleurs, lassé de se faire percer les tympans, se leva du canapé et s'éloigna.

"Gothique, reviens ici bordel ! S'écria Mathieu.

-Plutôt crever, noyé dans mon propre sang que d'obéir à un raté comme toi." Répondit naturellement l'interpellé en montant -encore une fois- les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Mathieu lui balança une insulte des plus ignobles, ce qui eut pour effet de traumatiser le Geek qui s'enfuit du salon en pleurant et de filer des yeux ronds au Hippie, suffisamment lucide pour comprendre la vacherie.

"Mathieu ! S'offusqua l'Homme à la Cravate. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui la discussion est facile, mais de là à l'insulter, et en plus de cette manière ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu trop loin ?

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Tu le supportes tous les jours, toi, peut-être ?

-Techniquement, oui, puisque nous habitons ensemble.

-Aaaah ! Toi aussi tu me gonfles ! Vous me gavez tous de toute façon ! Je me casse !"

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon écarquillèrent les yeux et observèrent d'un air choqué leur créateur enfiler sa veste en cuir, son chapeau, et sortir de l'appartement. Il y eut un silence pesant avant que le Panda ne demande :

"Dites, il est pas parti pour de vrai, hein ? Rassurez-moi... Il est juste un peu énervé ?

-Mais non, mais non, lui dit le Prof en soupirant. Viens avec moi, on va essayer de le retrouver et de discuter avec lui.

-Ok. Dis, Mister Cravate ?"

L'interpellé se retourna vers l'ursidé, habitué qu'on l'appelle par ce genre de sobriquet. C'était bien plus simple que "l'Homme à la Cravate", puis le Panda aimait bien ce type de surnom.

"Tu peux aller parler avec le Gothique ?

-Je... Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

-Merci, intervint le Prof. Allez, viens Maître."

Le chanteur acquiesça timidement, enfila son écharpe et suivi son ami dehors. Mister Cravate grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre du Gothique, laissant le Hippie seul au salon. Enfin, seul, pas vraiment, il était entouré de ratons-laveurs dansant la Caramell Dansen et de dictionnaires qui chantaient du Marilyn Manson en permanence. Alors la solitude, ça, il ne connaissait pas.  
L'Homme toqua une fois à la porte. Pas de réponse. Deux fois. Pas de réponse. Trois fois. Toujours rien.  
Il se permit de pénétrer dans la pièce, découvrant sans surprise des murs noirs recouverts de tout un tas de posters de Sklipnot et de Lordi, un bureau calé dans un coin, et un lit dans l'autre. Et c'est ce qui se trouvait dans ce lit qui attira son attention.

Le Gothique ne s'était pas endormi, mais avait les yeux fermés et était simplement allongé, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur le ventre. Ses traits étaient tellement plus doux... Il avait l'air bien moins dépressif, et beaucoup plus mignon, comme ça, le visage reposé. Oui, l'Homme s'était surpris à le trouver mignon. Voir vraiment craquant. Et ce n'était pas normal.  
Pas du tout.  
Il s'installa au bord du matelas, sortant son homologue de sa torpeur sans le vouloir. Celui-ci esquissa une grimace et posa son regard sur l'individu qui s'était infiltré dans sa chambre (sans qu'il ne l'entende, respect quand même) avant de se redresser, assis en tailleur. Il poussa un soupir de mécontentement et demanda d'un ton un peu sec :

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je voulais te parler de toi et Mathieu.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux partir, merci.

-Non, Gothique. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez la guerre continuellement, tous les deux. Et je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu lui en veux à ce point, ces derniers temps. J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous. Il t'as fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Parce que je peux lui en parler, si tu veux.

-Tu es très gentil... Mais non. Je ne dirai rien."

L'Homme soupira à son tour et détailla du regard son interlocuteur. Peut-être qu'il ne prenait pas assez le temps pour le regarder, justement. Car contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, chacune des personnes qui venaient de la tête de Mathieu, au fil du temps, avaient changées physiquement. Le Geek avait les traits du visage plus enfantins, le Hippie était plus frêle, la Fille avait des formes plus harmonieuses, le Prof était couvert d'ancienne cicatrices ou de brûlures, et le Patron était le mieux foutu. Néanmoins, le Gothique était le plus beau d'entre tous à ses yeux, et de loin.  
Malgré son caractère froid et suicidaire, il avait cet autre côté séduisant qui faisait littéralement fondre Mister Cravate. Rien que ses yeux, là encore, si différent de ceux des autres... Puis son corps, mais son corps... Ses courbes qui le tentait atrocement, qui le narguait. Il rêvait d'y poser ses mains, d'en faire le contour, inlassablement, de faire frémir d'envie son ami...  
Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le trouvait aussi désirable. Et ça, ça avait le don de l'effrayer. Ou de l'agacer, au choix.

Voyant que le mutilé gardait obstinément le silence, le détenteur de la chemise blanche posa sa main sur son épaule et le sentit se raidir légèrement.

"S'il te plaît... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? Et rien de ce que tu ne diras ne sortira d'entre ces quatre murs, je te le promets.

-Ok, ok... Grommela-t-il. L'autre jour j'ai dit à Mathieu que... Que j'aimais quelqu'un... Un homme. Evidemment, il est loin d'être homophobe et l'a très bien pris, mais... Il a changé de comportement quand il a su que j'aimais l'une des personnes de la maison, et du coup, il essaye de trouver le moindre prétexte pour me gueuler dessus. J'ai eu une petite part d'espoir qu'il soit un minimum compréhensif par rapport à mes choix sentimentaux, mais visiblement-

-Qui est-ce ?

-Pardon ?

-Quelle est la personne que tu aimes ?

-Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire."

L'Homme arqua un sourcil devant le soudain manque d'assurance de son ami. Les joues de ce dernier avaient virées au rouge, et il se forçait à regarder ailleurs, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur par tous les moyens.

"Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ?

-Un peu, oui.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, désolé. Je suis parfois trop indiscret, et je ne m'en rends pas forcément com-"

L'anarchiste avait poussé un soupir agacé avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Mister Cravate, le faisant enfin taire. Oh, cette bouche... Chaque jour, il avait tant rêvé d'y accéder, de pouvoir la toucher, y goûter sans en avoir jamais l'occasion. Il avait tant essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il la voulait, qu'il la désirait, à l'instar du corps entier de cet idiot.  
Voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas rejeter, et au contraire que l'Homme répondait à son baiser avec un peu de maladresse, le dépressif pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et demanda l'accès à la bouche de son collègue, demande qui fut vite acceptée. Un furieux ballet de langue s'engagea, le Gothique menant habilement la danse, explorant la cavité de buccale de son ami.  
Les deux garçons se séparèrent enfin, les visages encore plus colorés qu'il y a quelques secondes, si cela était encore possible.

"C'est... Moi ?

-Oui, c'est toi que j'aime, crétin, souffla le psychopathe. Ça fait depuis quelques semaines après mon arrivée dans l'émission que je veux te le faire comprendre. Trois putain d'années que tu n'as rien remarqué. T'es vraiment trop con."

L'Homme en resta bouche bée. Il l'aimait ! Lui ! Un pauvre petit businessman sans importance ! Donc... Ce qu'il ressentait, depuis quelques mois... Cette attirance inexplicable... Le fait qu'il le trouve parfait en tous points, même ses défauts se transformaient en qualités... Alors c'était ça, l'amour ? Lui aussi il était tombé amoureux ? Amoureux d'un sataniste ne jurant que par le métal et le sang ?  
On dirait bien.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, et dis-le moi, que ce n'est pas réciproque, qu'on en finisse.

-Tu as dis que ça faisait trois ans que tu m'aimais ?

-Heu... Oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Dans ce cas..." L'Homme le fit basculer sur le dos et se pencha à quelques centimètres au dessus de son visage. "On va essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

-Comment ça ? Je comprends pas."

L'Homme se leva, verrouilla la porte et se pencha de nouveau au dessus de son comparse, un sourire un coin. D'une main, il s'empara de celles de l'anarchiste et les ramena au dessus de sa tête.

"Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu f- Aaah..."

Sa question se termina dans un souffle lorsque le détenteur de la cravate grise laissa glisser sa langue le long de sa carotide, passant dans les moindres recoins de sa peau. Il suçota le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller, caressant son torse de sa main de libre. Cette main se balada sur tout son corps, se servant de ses ongles ou de ses doigts, avant de s'échouer sur l'une de ses cuisses.

"Le gamin...

-Mh ?

-Le gamin... Et le drogué... Ils sont encore là, eux aussi... Réussit à articuler le Gothique.

-Peu importe, ils ne viendront pas nous déranger." Déclara l'Homme avant d'embrasser tendrement son homologue.

Le dépressif prit part au baiser, dégageant ses bras et les nouant autour de la nuque de son collègue. Il se colla davantage contre lui, le plus proche possible. Il sentit son début d'érection venir se frotter à sa jumelle à travers les tissus et ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé, tant la sensation était divine.  
Le métalleux fit basculer son homologue sur le dos d'un mouvement de jambe, à côté de lui, et le fit reculer contre le mur où était calé son lit.  
L'Homme observa son ami, l'air tout de suite bien plus concerné par la situation, cela ne se voyait rien que dans son expression et dans ses gestes. Celui-ci retira la cravate grise de son vis-à-vis, la jetant négligemment par terre avant de s'occuper des boutons de sa chemise. Cette dernière fut à son tour abandonnée au sol, dévoilant le fin torse de son possesseur.

Le Gothique n'en pouvait déjà plus, il voulait sentir ce corps contre le sien, ce corps qui était un véritable appel à la tentation. Il était si beau, si différent du sien... Ce qui était étrange, en soi, même après trois ans à ne plus être privés de liberté physique.  
Se penchant, il passa plusieurs coups de langue sur la peau laiteuse de l'Homme, le faisant frissonner. Il s'arrêta aux deux boutons de chair bruns, les mordillant ou les suçotant, arrachant quelques couinements de plaisir à son alter-ego.  
Le garçon en noir s'attaqua aux épaules de l'Homme, imprimant un suçon remarquable et une légère marque de morsure. Ses dents continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin sur la peau de la "victime", alternant entre violence buccale et douceur inégalable.  
Le détenteur de la chemise -enlevée- décida finalement de ne pas rester passif tout le long, et laissa ses mains se faufiler sournoisement sous le tee-shirt de son homologue. Celui-ci soupira d'aise en sentant ces mains froides en question parcourir son torse, son dos, son ventre, le faisant frémir, le faisant perdre pied à chaque seconde qui s'en suivait...

"Gothique...

-Oui ?

-Tu sais qu'à partir de là... Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je sais." L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à la bosse équivoque de son interlocuteur, et la caressa sans vergogne par dessus le tissu de son jean. "Et c'est ce que je veux...

-T-Tu es... Sûr ?

-Absolument."

L'Homme sourit et ses caresses reprirent lentement. Il retira le le tee-shirt noir du Gothique et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé, avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa moitié, collant son torse dénudé et bouillant contre le sien.  
Les deux garçons se découvrirent encore pendant quelques minutes, par leurs bouches, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau, par leurs caresses minutieuses... C'était parfait. Si précis. Les concernés prenaient leur temps, nullement pressés, bien que quelque peu excités.

Toujours dos contre le mur, l'Homme entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de son collègue, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres vêtements éparpillés au sol. Le Gothique sentit ses joues virer au rouge et fit de même avec le jean de son ami, envoyant le tissu valser ailleurs. Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme s'ils prenaient bel et bien conscience de ce qui allait se passer.  
Ils allaient le faire. Maintenant. et cette perspective ne leur déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais les effrayait un peu.

Le psychopathe fit de nouveau voguer sa main baladeuse et brûlante sur la peau de son vis-à-vis, et là encore, la laissa caresser la tente formée dans son boxer, jouant de ses doigts sur son intimité pendant quelques secondes. Prenant son courage à deux mains (ah ah... Désolée), il poursuivit ses attouchements sous la dernière barrière textile de sa victime.  
D'emblée, le cœur de l'Homme rata un battement et il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir d'entre ses lèvres. Il sentit les doigts fins du dépressif parcourir sa virilité érigée avant d'être enveloppée directement de sa main, imprimant un lent mouvement de vas-et-vient. Ces sensations ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnues, mais bordel que c'était bon... Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, le Gothique était plutôt doué.  
Ce dernier sourit et se délecta de la voix de son amant, des ses gémissements rauques et qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Bon Dieu, c'était les sons les plus beaux de l'univers, les plus émoustillants... Et de loin.

Il accéléra légèrement la cadence ou ralentit, en fonction des réactions de son désormais amant. De sa main de libre, il abaissa le sous-vêtement de sa proie sans lâcher son visage du regard, ses traits se tordant sous l'effet du plaisir.  
Sans arrêter sa délicieuse souffrance, sa bouche attaqua à nouveau le torse de son homologue, puis son ventre, laissant s'attarder sa langue sur les pourtours de son nombril avant de frôler son membre, arrachant une nouvelle plainte à l'Homme. Celui-ci gigotait, haletait, sentait le muscle buccal de son conjoint caresser sa hampe de chair de bas en haut, lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement, même, il en oscillait presque entre plaisir et frustration.  
Lorsque la bouche du sataniste enveloppa entièrement l'intimité de son alter-ego, celui-ci émit un grognement de plaisir et ses doigts agrippèrent quelques mèches de cheveux. Tous les membres de l'Homme tremblaient, sa vue se brouillait, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Toute son attention -du moins quand ses yeux le lui permettait- était focalisée sur ces lèvres d'anges cajolant son érection, ces lèvres rougies et terriblement tentatrices sans même le savoir...

Les mouvements du dépressif se firent un peu plus réguliers, plus francs, et il en vint à regretter de ne pas avoir littéralement sauté sur son ami plus tôt. S'il avait su... Sil avait su que ce plaisir était aussi divin, rien qu'en quelques caresses, s'il avait su que ses sentiments étaient partagés...  
S'il avait su tout ça, simplement.  
Lorsque l'Homme sentit que tout s'arrêta, les battements de son cœur ralentirent un peu, et il lâcha un grognement d'insatisfaction. Le Gothique se rapprocha de nouveau de son visage et le fixa d'un air provocateur, un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres.

"Tu aimes me torturer... Avoue... Haleta Mister Cravate, ne pouvant lui aussi s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-Ouais... J'adore ça, tu peux pas savoir..."

Ils s'échangèrent un vif baiser du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses. Le sataniste effectua un second suçon sur le corps de son compagnon, juste en dessous de ses clavicules, marquant son empreinte, la preuve que ledit corps lui appartenait. Il le faisait sien... Et ne s'en cachait pas.  
Alors qu'il remontait vers la peau tendre de son cou, il sentit deux mains -toujours aussi froides, étrangement- se saisir de son boxer et le faire glisser jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant sa virilité gorgée de sang. Le métalleux rougit et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se contrôler le mieux possible. C'était clairement gênant d'y penser, et assez perturbant, mais il n'avait qu'une envie vis-à-vis de son partenaire : Celle de le prendre, maintenant, tout de suite. Et ce n'étaient pas ces caresses sur son fessier rebondi qui allait arranger les choses...

Lorsque l'Homme entendit un "Tournes-toi" susurré tendrement à son oreille, il frissonna, et hésita un peu. Ayant toujours été le dominant quelque soit sa conquête, homme ou femme, il n'aurait jamais imaginé échanger les rôles...  
Mais bon après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça devait juste faire un peu mal, au début. Normal, après tout.

Les avants-bras et le front collés contre le mur, Mister Cravate ferma les yeux, sentant sa chaleur corporelle grimper progressivement au fil des secondes. Il s'attendit une potentielle douleur, une caresse, une parole, mais rien. Inquiet et perplexe, il tourna la tête vers son amant qui avait simplement laissé ses mains brûlantes sur ses hanches.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Après réflexion... Je ne risque pas de te faire mal ?

-Peu importe. Vas-y..."

Le Gothique hocha la tête et conduit ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche de l'Homme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et suçota son index et son majeur, hésitant sur ses propres mouvements. S'arrêtant, il ferma les yeux et attendit que son amant s'occupe de lui.  
Sentant une légère douleur à un niveau précis de son anatomie, il rouvrit d'un coup les yeux, laissant s'échapper un long gémissement, mélangeant désir et souffrance. L'un des doigts du sataniste fit de timides allés-retours, détendant doucement les chairs du businessman. Le majeur s'y ajouta, effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux avec son jumeau.  
L'Homme sentit la souffrance se dissiper petit à petit et finit par se faire à cette présence... Pour le moins étrange.

Retirant ses doigts, le Gothique colla son torse au dos de son partenaire, laissant encore quelques baisers le long de sa nuque. D'une main, il conduit son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité de l'Homme, et doucement, le plus délicatement possible, s'immisça en lui. Il entendit un geignement de douleur suivi d'un juron peu flatteur s'échapper de la bouche de son amant, et tenta de rester immobile pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à sa si soudaine présence. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quasiment un minute, le dépressif ressentant ce besoin irréversible de bouger d'un coup sec. Mais pour rien au monde il ne ferait de mal à l'homme qu'il aimait, il en était hors de question.

"Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un murmure.

-Un peu mal... Mais je supporte... Tu p-peux y aller...

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui... S-S'il te plaît..."

S'il te plaît... Ce mec voulait vraiment le rendre dingue.  
Lui chuchotant un "Je t'aime" à l'oreille, le Gothique donna un premier coup de rein, lent, prévenant, faisant se cambrer son homologue, celui-ci en réclamant plus malgré la souffrance. L'Uke renversa la tête en arrière, la déposant contre l'épaule de son bien-aimé qui effectua un second coup de boutoir. Les deux garçons exprimaient leur plaisir, se partageaient leurs envies, leurs corps se trouvaient en parfaite symbiose. Et même si, avouons-le, c'était plutôt douloureux au début pour l'Homme, il finit par se familiariser à cette présence inconnue, à l'apprécier, voir à demander davantage de cet échange charnel.

Le businessman sentit les mains de son partenaire se balader à leur guise sur son corps, intensifiant les sensations, avant que l'une d'elle ne se pose à la base de son membre. Elle caressa lentement cette partie de son intimité avant de l'envelopper de nouveau, calquant ses mouvements avec ceux du bassin du Gothique, calmant de plus en plus la douleur de la pénétration. Le dominé, la tête toujours renversée en arrière, échangea un baiser passionné avec son petit ami, et ses hanches se mirent elles-mêmes à bouger, tant le désir qui l'emplissait grandissait au fil des secondes. L'extase grimpait en flèche, et les deux hommes en voulaient toujours plus, toujours plus fort. Leurs peaux moites fusionnaient presque, dans une parfaite entente, leurs gémissements s'entremêlaient, formant un concert de plus en plus bruyant.

Mister Cravate se libéra en premier sur les draps noirs dans un râle de plaisir, un voile blanc recouvrant sa vision, et ce fut au tour du Gothique quelques secondes après dans les chairs de son "hôte". Les amants ne bougèrent plus, essoufflés, laissant s'échouer quelques baisers un peu faibles sur le camp adverse.  
Le Gothique se retira tout doucement de son homologue et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, vite suivi par l'Homme, tous deux heureux comme jamais. Ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant simplement la main sans oser s'échanger le moindre regard.

"...On est cons, non ? Demanda le Gothique, haletant.

-Oui, un peu." Il laissa un temps de pause et reprit. "De toute façon, je m'en fiche... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi."

L'Homme observa sa moitié du coin de l'œil. Il était encore plus séduisant, à bout de souffle, dénudé, les joues rouges et les cheveux complètement en bataille. C'était un véritable appel à la luxure... Pas étonnant qu'il ai craqué.

"On descend ? Mathieu ne devrait pas tarder, proposa l'Homme.

-M'ouais. Mais prends-moi dans tes bras, avant..."

Attendri, Mister Cravate sourit et le serra contre lui, et il sentit ses bras entourer son torse. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, pile à l'endroit où la croix sataniste reposait.  
Il était bien, là, à ne pas se prendre la tête, à ne pas devoir réfléchir, et juste à profiter de l'instant présent comme si c'était le dernier...  
C'était chouette, d'être amoureux, en fait.

* * *

Le Prof, Maître Panda et Mathieu revinrent dans l'appartement, ce dernier encore furieux contre le Gothique. Il avait OSE toucher à son chat, à son précieux Wi-Fi ! Mais bon, il fallait savoir tourner la page, un jour... Il n'allait le bouder comme un mioche toute sa vie, hein ? Puis ce n'était qu'une croix sataniste fait sur son pelage ! Mais bon, il était très protecteur envers cette boule de poils...  
Le Panda et le Prof, eux, étaient au courant pour le Gothique depuis bien plus longtemps, ainsi que tout le reste de la maisonnée. Ils savaient qu'il aimait une des personnes de la maison, mais ils ne n'eurent des précisions sur ladite personne qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui. Oh, ça ne les choquaient pas, bien au contraire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mathieu, visiblement...

"Mais pourquoi ça te dérange ? Demanda l'ursidé à son créateur. C'est mignon qu'il soit amoureux... Et puis en plus, je vois pas le rapport avec Wi-Fi.

-Pas amoureux d'une autre personnalité, putain ! Grommela-t-il en ignorant la dernière remarque du chanteur. Vous êtes tous frères, c'est de l'inceste, c'est dégueulasse ! C'est comme si toi et... Et je sais pas... Toi et le Prof vous vous mettiez ensemble, par exemple ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Heu... Ouais... Ce serait d-débile ! Bégaya le Panda. Pas vrai, Prof ?

-Tout à fait, ce serait ridicule, affirma le chimiste, le rouge aux joues.

-... Et ça se fout de ma gueule, en plus."

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard coupable et rougirent de nouveau, pris sur le fait. Maître Panda referma la porte et retira son écharpe.

"On... On voulait attendre un peu avant de te le dire.

-Bah bien sûr ! Faut attendre que je sois bien énervé pour me l'avouer ! Bande d'abrutis !" Vociféra le Youtuber en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Il est insupportable... Soupira le Prof.

-Mets-toi à sa place, pour lui on est tous frères, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Puis bon, tu le connaît...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver comme cela !"

Le Panda eut un regard désolé vis-à-vis de son amant. C'est vrai que Mathieu en faisait toujours des tonnes, et pour peu de choses, en plus de ça. Mais il fallait le comprendre, ils venaient de la même personne, pire, ils étaient la même personne !  
Le chanteur déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de monter à l'étage. Il croisa le Geek qui lui confia d'avoir entendu divers cris dans la chambre du Gothique, ce qui l'avait inquiété (ah, l'innocence...). De plus, la porte était verrouillée.  
Le Panda se dirigea vers la porte sombre, et vit effectivement qu'elle était fermée de l'intérieur. À son tour inquiet, il tenta de crocheter le verrou (j'ai réussi une fois, j'étais trop fière de moi (ma vie)), et au bout de quelques minutes, le débloqua. Il pénétra doucement dans la pièce, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il aperçut deux corps nus et endormis, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Et en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait demandé à Mister Cravate avant de partir...

*Bon, je ferais mieux de les laisser tranquilles, moi...* Songea-t-il en sortant de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Mathieu derrière lui.

-Heu... R-Rien, je... Et si t'allais te faire un... Un café ? Proposa Maître Panda. Allez, oust !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière toi ? Enlève-toi !

-Non !

-Dégage ! Dit-il en le repoussant.

-Mathieu, n'entre pas !"

Mais l'interpellé n'écouta pas sa personnalité. Lorsqu'il vit les deux amants -méritant presque une amende pour atteinte à la pudeur, son visage passa par quasiment toutes les couleurs, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce sans un bruit.

"Je crois qu'il est choqué..." Souffla Maître Panda, amusé par la réaction du nain.

Il n'empêche, il avait réussi à rapprocher deux personnes, il y avait de quoi être fier.  
Et quel rapprochement, bon Dieu !


End file.
